


Hallowed Ground

by FallingStarProductions



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Church Sex, Come as Lube, Comfort Sex, Gallows Humor, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misappropriated Religious Imagery, No Healing Cock, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rape Aftermath, Scars, Sloppy Seconds, Steve/Stoicism OTP, Unwholesome Recovery Fic, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStarProductions/pseuds/FallingStarProductions
Summary: Bucky thinks about cleaning guns, or doing field maintenance on his arm, and tries to pretend he's repairing something delicate as he traces the lines of violence carved into Steve's flesh.It'd be nice to believe that's what he's doing.





	Hallowed Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hallowed Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699134) by [shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder). 



> Please take note of the tags! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Part One:

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w0qpf5gmu5r7bj6/Hallowed+Ground+1.mp3) to download from Mediafire.

Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3699134) to read the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it turns out that a lovely podfic of this fic already exists, I am not going to continue and make parts 2 and 3 of this one. I am sorry if this is a disappointment to anyone! I think it's a better use of my time to record fics that do not have a podfic yet.


End file.
